Temari VS Ino
by Zireh
Summary: Ino blabs about why did Shikamaru ever choose Temari over her.


Temari vs. Ino

Ino's POV

Hmp! What did he see in that four pony tailed girl anyway? I'm his childhood friend. I'm not "that" smart or annalistic like her but I've got the looks the style, and our parents have been friends for like how many generations now! Plus! We are in fact the same age and that wind girl is like three years older than him. Come to think of it that's like improper, child abuse! And, and her hair is like bundles of straw!

"Umm… Ino I think Shikamaru really likes Temari san so it is much better if you just let it go already. I mean the fight between you two has ended already and you lost. Face it Ino, Shikamaru chose Sabaku no Temari over you."

"Shut up! Chouji what are you doing here anyway?" I glared at him furiously holding the fork on my right hand planning to throw it in that fat guy's face.

"Well, you told me to come here and accompany you. And now you're babbling about that." he answered straight at me I was dumbfounded and just realized that now. I totally forgot about it.

"Anyway whose gonna pay those Bar-b-q's?" I asked frowning at him and I totally got the feeling that I'm the one who's gonna pay all of it.

"You are, of course! You did tell me to come here because you wanted to treat me since Tsunade sama finally gave you your salary."

I can't believe it! He just told me that with that sluggish face of his while munching all those food! And I'm totally angry at myself right now for treating him! Seriously why did I ever want to treat him? How stupid girl am i! I told myself and slapped my face with my own hands, while I looked at Chouji who was still eating those Bar-b-q's.

Temari's POV

What's the matter with that girl? All she does is glare at me; where ever I might be there she is staring at me like she wants to kill me. tsk! Whatever, as if she can, anyways...

Ever since Shikamaru chose me over her there she goes blabbing about how I black mailed Shika into choosing me, and now everyone thinks it's true. Urgh! Talk about gossips all over in this village!

Sometimes I think they are right about the age gap since he's like the same age as Gaara. Sometimes even if I don't look like it, I'm embarrass being with him in public but when he holds my hand those feelings just fade away. Well it doesn't matter anyway; I shouldn't care what other people are saying. I should follow what Kankuro says "Age doesn't matter as long as you love each other". Come to think of it where did Kankuro ever have that idea?

Anyways if that girl ever showed up her face to me again and with those face of hers I'm not going to hesitate on killing her with my own bare hands and that's final! I should go and talk about this with Shikamaru since we promise each other about not to keep secrets from each other.

Shikamaru's Pov

Okay, I know what everyone thinks, why did I ever chose Temari over Ino? Yes, I know, I know that Ino has the looks and the beauty of the girly thing that girls should have envied to have. Well, she is in fact the same age as I am, as she always says this to everyone. But come on? What's the thing about that? If you guys want Ino so much why don't you guys just date her, instead of pushing her all over to me? Well I chose Temari because I have fallen for her and I chose brains over beauty is that too wrong? And yes, I admit that she always makes me look like a pathetic kind of a person but even though she's like that, she loves me for what I am.

Ino is a good friend; caring, loving, playful at times that it becomes annoying. And sometimes she does give me many reasons at why I should choose her, but then again it's true that I've got fewer reasons why I chose Temari. I have fallen in love with the girl with psychotic brothers, even though our age doesn't match we still think of each other as equal and I really like girls that can get me challenged just by playing shoji or at bed… forget about that… when I think about it, the only reason why I chose Temari over Ino isn't because she black mailed me or she seduced me it's because we love each other and that's the only reason, LOVE.

~END~

* * *

><p>Okay so it sucks, I know… I just did this out of the blue instead of studying for my map test tomorrow…<p>

And… as other naruto fans always say- Kishimoto Masashi isn't planning on giving Shikamaru a love life even though Kishi is a total ShikaTema fan, I know cause it's very obvious and other Naruto fans also says that. Anyways this is a fanfiction so I think it is okay….

For those that wants to kill me right now for making Ino such a …. Well I'm sorry that's just how I see her just like Sakura, but I don't hate her as much as Sakura.

Thanks for reading and please review all the way! :)


End file.
